A hair clasp is usually used by a female for holding her hair in a style desired; since the hair clasp is easy to use, and cheap in price, it has been used widely by female consumers. The hair clasp is usually a rigid ring-shaped structure, it takes a considerable space when not in use, and therefore a user would find it more or less inconvenient to keep in a bag or a pocket.